


Guys Don't Like Me

by Mystic_mess_Blazzle



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia is onesided, NaLu is onesided, Nalu - Freeform, Oneshot, Onesided Love, Songfic, Unrequited Love, graylu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_mess_Blazzle/pseuds/Mystic_mess_Blazzle
Summary: Natsu has lost the battle for Lucy Heartfilia's love, she realizes her heart lies with none other than Gray Fullbuster. Natsu is mad, Juvia is flooding the guild. Songfic!





	Guys Don't Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song is It Boys - Guy's Don't Like Me. My GrayLu heart saw this ship didn't have enough content, so I shall provide. Any comments about NaLu or Gruvia being better will be deleted because I don't give a flying f*** :). Rate and review please, maybe leave kudos? With love, Blazzle!

It was obvious Natsu, the debatably densest member of Fairy Tail liked the blonde celestial mage known as Lucy Heartfilia. 

Lucy's feelings toward him were questionable, but most people believed the affection was returned. After all, the times they've been through together and all the missions did lead to a lot of bonding. 

But one mage always seemed to capture the blonde's attention : his one and only rival Gray Fullbuster.

Why was Lucy always talking to him?

The fire dragon slayer was definitely jealous, but he probably didn't even realize it. He sighed, seeing those exact two mages in conversation currently.

Lucy had been talking to Gray about possible jobs and really just holding a casual conversation. Gray had always been the cool collected type but it was easy to see him and the blonde had developed a close friendship over time. 

After Juvia joined the guild and instantly fell in love with Gray, he didn't know how to feel. Juvia was plenty nice... but the whole constant 'Gray-sama' thing was annoying. 

But the second Lucy had walked into Fairy Tail's doors, she had the Ice mage's attention. Of course, if he hadn't fought with Natsu he would of started a conversation then.

Lucy's first impression of Gray was when he came up to her asking to borrow her clothes. Needless to say she wasn't very impressed.

But missions past and she got to know him. And she was so happy.

And this made Natsu all the more jealous. 

Everybody may have put their bets on Natsu and Lucy, but once they saw Gray and Lucy at that bar in the guild, deep in conversation with a blush on the female's face, they had second thoughts. 

Gray couldn't help it, could he? And the next morning, much to Juvia and Natsu's obvious distaste, the pair walked into the guild hall holding hands. 

It was obvious what had happened. The two were clearly a thing. And everyone knew what to expect, no matter how shocked, when Lucy called out to her friends that they were a thing. Gray looked pleased, he was actually smiling. How rare. He couldn't help but look to Natsu and smirk. 

 

" Guys don't like me  
These guys they don't like me  
These guys don't like me cause their girlfriends  
Guys don't like me  
These guys they don't like me  
These guys don't like me cause their girlfriends do."

Lucy was never actually Natsu's girlfriend. But Natsu wanted to make that a reality. Curse his denseness! Juvia was outraged, trying to splash hot water towards Lucy. Gray froze it instantly, shocking the water mage even more. He looked serious. To be fair, someone had just tried to hurt his girlfriend. 

Natsu yelled something, obviously angry. It didn't reach the couples ears. Mira gushed at how cute they were and how blind she was to the pair before this.

"It's not my fault she looked at me  
It's not my fault you can't compete"

The two mages obviously looked plenty happy. Natsu just groaned and mumbled something under his breath. There was clearly nothing he could do.

Lucy obviously liked him. Gray had won. Juvia was devastated, the guild having water from her tears all over the floor. But Gray was sure to let Lyon know Juvia was now up for grabs, and could use some cheering up.

"I love you Gray." Lucy said, daydreaming slightly as she sat at the bar. It was about time the blonde realized her feelings for the ice mage. Because their chemistry was clearly amazing, yet nobody paid attention. 

"I love you too Luce." Gray ruffled her hair. It was unusual for the ice mage to really show such deep emotion so she treasured it really. 

"These guys don't like me cause their girlfriends do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. And if you don't like GrayLu, maybe I can help change your mind. :)


End file.
